


In Love and War

by DeathandTeaTime



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Community: rotg_kink, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTeaTime/pseuds/DeathandTeaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which four of the Guardians are rejected by Pitch Black, and one is not, and the reprecussions there of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandy

Sandy had known Pitch for a long time, longer than any of his fellow guardians; originally it had been just the two of them in the world, and…they had been good friends.

But, to Sandy, friendship wasn’t enough.

To him, Pitch was his missing half; he was his foil and his equal… he completed him. 

Surly Pitch felt the same, surly he realized that they belonged together.

But when Sandy confessed this, Pitch had laughed in his face,

“Either that’s a joke or you’ve gone daft little man,” he teased, “There is nothing between us.”

Sandy had felt as if his world were crumbling, his heart ripped to shreds. 

Stars are generally good, kind creatures, but they have very passionate emotions, when they’re happy they’re euphoric, when they’re angry they’re enraged, when they’re hurt, they’re impaired…and when they’re _**vengeful**_ , they are _**ruthless**_.

And Sandy was of a _**very sensitive**_ type. 

So really, it’s not all to surprising that the Wishing Star didn’t handle rejection well, and was very capable of holding a grudge.

If he couldn’t be Pitch’s lover, then no one else would either.

…He’d make sure of that.


	2. Bunny

Aster had always considered himself a misanthrope, and that didn’t change when he met Pitch.

But...Pitch was different, where everyone else tired of his awkwardness and gruff attitude, and would eventually leave him to himself, Pitch...didn’t.

At first Bunnymund had viewed this with distain, Pitch was just a stubborn fool, who saw Bunny as an entertaining challenge.

Annoyed, Bunny confronted him, 

“Why do you want to spend time with me?” Bunny had demanded, “Want to see if you can get the introvert to socialize?”

“...No...I just know how it feels to be alone.” Pitch had said, and gave no more explanation.

Aster hadn’t been expecting that.

...He began to think that maybe...maybe Pitch was being sincere, and...

And maybe...they could be friends.

...Friends.

Bunny liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This updates kind of short and sweet, but I hope ya'll like it. Feel free to give some constructive criticism. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Centuries passed, and Aster actually found himself grow to like Pitch and his presence, and he couldn’t deny the positive impact the Boogeyman’s friendship seemed to have on him, he became less grouchy, less awkward, and bit more trusting. It had been so many years since Bunny had a sympathetic companion, that he had almost forgotten how it felt, to have someone who understood him, who was patient with him and who didn’t judge him.

But Pitch’s companionship also frightened him, there had been a reason why he had cut himself off from the world after all, he hadn’t wanted to have let his guard down, to open his heart only for it to be broken.

Worse still, was that even as his emotions raged within him, Bunny knew that what he felt for Pitch was very quickly becoming more than just friendship...he was falling in _love_ the shadow.

At times, Aster would entertain the idea of telling Pitch, but would quickly repress the thought. He had nothing to offer him, all he knew how to do was paint Easter eggs and make chocolate, he was just a plain Pooka monk, and he wasn’t anything special.

But the more he tried to bottle his fears, the more Pitch sensed them.

“There’s something bothering you,” Pitch had said, “What’s wrong my friend?”

“...Nothing,” Bunnymund said, trying desperately to keep his composure, to not fall apart at Pitch’s concerned expression.

“It has to be something; your fear would not be so potent otherwise.”

“Pitch...” he begged, “please, I can’t...”

Pitch wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too, I’m just worried for you,” He gave Aster’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “please promise me that you won’t keep whatever it is your fighting against to yourself, no one should have to fight battles alone.”

Aster sighed, laying his head on Pitch’s shoulder,

“...Aster?”

“You’re too good for this world Pitch.” He whispered, “You’re kind and patient and you let me be me...”

Pitch smiled, “I wouldn’t say I’m as good as all that, I _am_ the Spirit of Fear and Darkness after all. And besides, you’re my friend, and that’s how you treat your friends.”

Bunny raised his head to face him, soaking in his warm eyes, his crooked smile...

He hadn’t realized he’d been leaning in until Pitch drew back.

“Aster w-what are you doing?” he asked nervously,

Panic rose in Bunny's chest, _Pitch knew! He knew! Oh what had he done?!_

“I-I have to go!” Bunny squeaked turning away, 

“Wait! Bunnymund wait!” Pitch called, but his words fell on deaf ears, drowned out by the storm in the Pooka’s heart.

Bunny didn’t stop until he was in the safety of the Warren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's the 3rd installment, constructive criticisim is very welcome. :)_


	4. A Plain Pooka Monk

In the darkest corner of his burrow, Aster hid himself away in anguish.

_What was he suppose to do now?_

Hanging his head, the pooka contemplated his recent exchange. He remembered how he had leaned in, how Pitch had drawn back...after that, there could be no doubt that Pitch knew Bunny had feelings for him. 

_“How could I have been so stupid?”,_ he whispered, his head in his paws.

What if Pitch hated him now? What if he was disgusted by him?

That thought sent a wave a panic through him...the way Pitch had withdrawn from him...the idea of Pitch being disgusted by him...

Aster jumped to his feet and began to pace, his thoughts becoming more and more anxious and disorienting. 

...What if Pitch stopped being his friend because of this? ...What if he was left all alone again?

“No, no that won’t happen, Pitch wouldn’t do that...”

Suddenly he heard footsteps echoing through the tunnel.

“...Aster?” Pitch called, “Aster, are you here?” 

Taking a breath, Bunny willed his heart to stop thudding in his chest and he answered as calmly as he could,

“I’m in here, Pitch.”

The Boogeyman’s silhouette darkened the doorway as he slowly came into view,

“...I think we need to talk.” Pitch whispered.

“...About yesterday?” 

“Yes.”

Bunny hung his head,

“I’m so sorry...” he began,

“No, no, you have nothing to apologize for Aster.” Pitch said quickly, “It’s-it’s just... you caught me by surprise, that’s all...and I-I had no idea that...” 

Pitch wrung his hands nervously,

“Aster...I...I care about you, you’re like a brother to me...but nothing beyond that.”

Bunny felt as if his heart had been shattered, and every piece was now tearing through his chest.

Pitch didn’t feel the same...and why would he? 

Aster was just a plain Pooka monk...

And he wasn’t anything special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part 4, sorry for the delay everyone. :)_


	5. Sandy

Sandman watched intently as Pitch Black left the Warren, then he carefully made his way through the tunnels.

It wouldn’t take long to find the Pooka, all he had to do was follow the mournful melodies of a breaking heart and a failed dream.

Sure enough, Sandy found the Pooka in the deepest, darkest corner of his den, sobbing silently to himself.

 _“E. Aster Bunnymund.”_ The sands whispered as they swirled around the burrow.

Aster’s head snapped up, he stared at Sanderson with wide, tear-filled eyes.

“Who-who are you?”

Sandy gave him his warmest smile and made a little bow,

 _“I am Sanderson Mansnoozie,”_ the sands cooed softly, _“better known as the Sandman, Dream-Giver and Wish-Granter extraordinaire.”_

“You’re the Sandman?”

 _“Yes.”_ He walked over, placing a hand on the Pooka’s arm, _“...And I’ve come to grant you your wish.”_ The sands murmured.

“...My wish?”

Sandy nodded, letting his sands twist to form the distinguishable silhouette of Pitch Black.

Aster sucked in his breath.

“You-you can make me good enough?” he breathed, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks, “Please, please make me good enough...”

Sandy gave him a gentle, understanding smile,

_“I can do more than that; I can give you a purpose.”_

“A purpose? I don’t understand...”

Sandy stretched out his hand, _“Come with me, and I will show you.”_

Tentatively, Aster took his hand, and followed him out of his burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And so, Bunny unknownly becomes a means to an end._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Constructive criticism is welcome._


	6. The Oath is Taken

“How are you going to help me?” Aster asked dully as Sandy continued to lead him through the Warren. Sandy gave him a gentle smile, _“Right now, you are vulnerable; weak...but I can make you strong. Make it so that you are worthy of Pitch’s heart.”_

“...How?”

_“I am a member of an organization known as The Guardians of Childhood...the only member so far.”_

“...Guardians of Childhood...?”

_“Yes,”_ Sanderson purred as he led them out of the Warren into the cool night air, _“no doubt you’ve heard of the Man in the Moon, the powerful and ancient spirit that watches over all of us here on Earth?”_

Aster nodded, gazing up at the full moon, intrigued.

_“He created the Guardians of Childhood to be a group of spirits chosen to protect the children of the world.”_

“Protect children?” Aster asked, “From what?”

Sandy’s eyes soften, _“...Pitch Black.”_ He whispered.

Aster stopped in his tracks.

“You want me to help you _**hurt Pitch**_?” he growled, “...You think I’d _**ever**_ help you hurt the man I love?”

_“Oh no, no you misunderstand; we want you to help us save him.”_

“...I don’t understand.”

_“Fear is a cruel and complicated element, it can hinder a person just as much as it can protect them...and Pitch, as the giver of fear, will eventually succumb to it, it’s only a matter of time.”_

“No...Pitch is strong, he won’t-he can’t...”

_“Pitch may be strong, but not even he can withstand such a burden forever…and when he falls, this world will suffer for it.”_

Sandy offered out his hand, _“What the Moon and I are asking is simple, are you willing to save Pitch from himself? Are you willing to protect him from succumbing darkness in his moment of weakness?”_

“Of course I’m willing to help you if that means saving Pitch, but that doesn’t answer the question how you can help me win his heart.”

_“But don’t you see? Pitch knows he is doomed, he was trying to spare you the pain of seeing him succumb.”_

“But he doesn’t have to; I wouldn’t let it happen...I _**won’t**_ let it happen.”

 

_"You don’t have the strength to help him, and Pitch knows it.”_ Sandy chastised, _“But if I make you strong, and if you help us protect him...you will have proved yourself his equal, and worthy to stand by his side.”_

“...What do I have to do?”

Sandy smiled, a book appeared in his hands, _“All you have to do is take the oath of guardianship, and then you will gain the power and the strength to fulfill your every wish.”_

“...All right, I’ll do it.”

Sanderson booked the book and began to read, _“Will you E. Aster Bunnymund, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hope and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be.”_

“...I will.”

_“Then as of this day, you are a guardian, and you shall be known as the Guardian of Hope.”_

Sandy chuckled to himself; everything was going according to plan, it had been easy to convince the Moon help him create his little team of ‘Guardians,’ he was a spirit filled with jealousy over the power Pitch wielded, and had tried to defeat him for centuries.  
And now Sandy also had the Pooka on his side, who didn’t even realize what he had done, so blinded was he by his own false hope.

Aster was tethered to his oath now, doomed to serve whatever whims he or the moon had planned.

Sandy grinned widely, soon enough Pitch would be on his knees, defeated and absolutely broken...and in his anguish all he would have left would be the comfort of his own dreams...which Sandy was going to be all too happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And thus Sandy strikes out a rival and gains a soldier. And poor Bunny is none the wiser._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Feel free to give constructive criticism. :)_


	7. Tooth

Toothiana was very young when she had first begun to build her tooth-gathering army of fairies, she hadn’t known many other spirits; but Pitch Black’s name was one she heard often, if only through hushed words and the faintest of whispers. She figured that anyone who could draw such awe and terror would be a formidable ally should she ever find herself in a spot of trouble with some other spirit. 

So she invited the Boogeyman, along with a few other spirits whose strength had caught her attention, to a banquet at her newly-made palace.

And that was when the Fairy Queen began to notice some— _ **peculiarities**_ —amongst some of her guests.

Well, it was really just one guest in particular who seemed to overshadow the others.

The Sandman, or Sandy, as he insisted she call him, was charming, compassionate…and the most manipulative bastard she had ever had the irritation of meeting.

Oh he played the façade well, even she had almost been fooled by his charisma…but she was quite the manipulator herself, and even the best schemers had their weaknesses…

 

Tooth decided to keep her eye on the fallen Star throughout the banquet, watching him as he socialized with her other guests, watching the looks of fear, awe, and submission he invoked in them, a subtle exercise of power.

…But then Pitch entered the room.

Sandy’s pretense faltered ever so slightly when he saw Pitch Black, and though he didn’t show any sign of physical change, his eyes were a different story. Tooth observed as Sandy’s eyes went rigid at the Boogeyman’s entrance, filled with fury…and desire.

It would take a fool not to put the pieces together.

_A jilted lover…_

Toothiana smirked, information like that could be useful.

She watched stealthily as Sandy moved more quickly toward E. Aster Bunnymund, his fellow guardian, and him pulled aside. Toothiana couldn’t help but notice the look of sheer terror Aster gave the star as he dragged him away. 

Looks like the history between the two guardians wasn’t a particularly good one… how puzzling.

Busying herself with the pretense of offering refreshments, Tooth made her way through the throng of guests, toward the mysterious pair. 

Neither guardian noticed as Tooth set a platter down barely a foot from them and began to observe them.

Hmm…Aster seemed fearful and submissive enough as everyone else when it came to Sanderson Mansnoozie, but he eyes burned with a controlled anger as the star drifted around him, as if he disliked his cohort’s very presence…strange.

And Sanderson…he on the other hand, was rapidly dictating commands to the Easter Bunny with his usual unintelligible sand-shapes. She tried to decipher his messages, but only recognized a few symbols, a moon—the Man in the Moon, and Pitch’s lanky silhouette.

…Strange... _very_ strange.

Tooth furrowed her brow, why did Aster let his associate boss him around if he disliked him? Furthermore, what had happened between Sandy and Pitch…and how was the Man in the Moon involved?

…Perhaps she should pay the Boogeyman a little visit.

Slowly, Tooth turned away from the suspicious two and made her way back through the crowd, straight toward Pitch Black.

_It was time for some answers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's an update, hope ya'll like my rendition of Toothiana. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

“Excuse me...Pitch Black is it?” Tooth asked as she brushed her fingers over the Boogeyman’s arm.

Pitch turned around.

“Yes,” he said, smiling politely, “and you must be Queen Toothiana.”

“Please—call me Tooth.” Tooth twittered sweetly as she took his hand, “Would you give me a moment of your time Pitch?”

“It would be an honor—Tooth.”

The fairy queen smiled,

_Got him._

As they walked arm in arm around the ballroom, Tooth leaned in close to the Boogeyman.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you haven’t joined in the festivities,” she asked, “is something troubling you?”

Pitch glanced warily at Sandy and Aster.

“...No.” he said tersely.

Tooth tightened her grip on his arm.

“Then you won’t mind helping me welcome more of my guests?”

“…And just why would you—the Fairy Queen—want to have me—the Boogeyman—as your escort?”

“Well, I’m still such a young spirit,” she said, smiling innocently, “and I want to learn more about my comrades.”

Pitch simply stared at her; his usually emotionless eyes suddenly yielded a flicker of irritation.

“Oh, you’re good.” He whispered.

Her blood went cold.

“…But you _are_ young,” he hissed fiercely, “…and overconfident, thinking that you can manipulate _me_ …the Boogeyman, a spirit several centuries your senior…” 

Suddenly Pitch leaned in, 

“Listen— _Tooth,_ ” he said, “I don’t fault you with wanting to protect yourself…the politics between us spirits can get rather messy after all.”

He straightened,

“…But I’ve had my fair of experience with liars and backstabbers, and frankly my dear, I have no desire to have anymore.”

With that, Pitch Black turned to walk away,

“Pitch, wait.” Tooth said, “I’m sorry for manipulating you, I promise, I’ll speak with you honestly.”

“…What is it you want to know _your majesty?_ ”

Tooth flinched slightly at Pitch’s condensing tone,

“All right, I guess I deserved that…but I’ve seen how you act around the guardians, and how they act around you…something happened between you, what was it?”

Pitch sighed wearily,

“…Ah, so you noticed…I should have guessed…clever woman.”

“Thank you,” Tooth said, beaming at the older spirit’s praise.

Pitch smiled, “But I’m afraid I won’t be able to give you the answers you want.” He said, “It’s far to personal, and you are far to young and inexperienced to get involved.” 

“…I understand,” Tooth said, “And I _am_ sorry for prying.”

She smiled mischievously,

“But you intrigue me, and I find it’s only fair to warn you that I’m going to do whatever I can to get to know you better…to be your friend...surely you can’t object to that.”

“No, I cannot…it has been several centuries since I have had true companionship...”

She wrapped her arm more tightly around Pitch’s, pulling him closer.

“Then can we meet sometime tomorrow?” she whispered, “There is a glen near the edge of my lands…”

“…Very well, but we must be wary, you have obviously noticed there is bad blood between me and _the-oh-so-much-holier_ guardians… but Aster shouldn’t be a problem, Sandy, however, keeps a sharp surveillance at night,” Pitch responded, lowering his voice to match hers, “we’ll have to meet during the day, sometime when dreams are at their lowest…”

“Mid morn,” Tooth murmured, “Sandy’s shouldn’t trouble us at 10 to 11 o’clock.”

Pitch chuckled mirthfully, “Marvelous idea my queen,” he said, as they moved to the grand entrance.

“Must you go so soon?”

“I’m afraid so, that blasted Star has already made it abundantly clear that I’ve over stayed my welcome…” Pitch smirked playfully, “…And our tryst tomorrow calls for a little discretion.”

Toothiana smiled.

“I have to say Mr. Black, I’m looking forward to our little rendezvous.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Pitch said, calling forth one of his nightmares.

As he took the reigns, Pitch turned to her once more,

“Be careful Tooth, I doubt the guardians—Sanderson in particularly—will be good company for you from this point on.”

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.”

“…Nevertheless, keep alert.” He said, “Don’t let over-confidence get the better of you.”

“Of course, of course…until next time Pitch.”

“Until next time.”

Tooth watched as he rode off into the shadows of the night, turning back only after he had disappeared from view.

She made her way back through her throng of guests, careful to chat with as many as possible—like a good hostess.

Suddenly she felt a heavy paw land on her shoulder,

“We need to talk,” Aster said as she turned to face him.

The Pooka took her roughly by the arm,

_“Alone.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part 8, enjoy. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Aster led her quickly down a string of corridors, constantly looking over his shoulder as if some great beast was going to all of a sudden jump out and swallow him whole.

…Or maybe just a cherubic looking Sandman.

“You’re going to get yourself lost if you continue in this paranoid frenzy Pooka,” Tooth said soothingly, unwinding his paw from her arm, “Come with me, I’ll take you to a place where we can talk privately.”

Taking his paw, she led him down a maze of hallways, until they reached the doorway to her throne room.

“Come inside, quickly.” 

Aster obeyed; she shut and locked the door behind him.

“Queen Toothiana…”

Tooth turned to the Pooka.

“What’s going on here Mr. Bunnymund? What’s wrong?”

Bunnymund stared at her, his eyes wild and his paws clenched,

“…You need to stay away from the Boogeyman.”

Tooth’s eyes narrowed, “And just why would I do that? I find him to pleasant company.”

The Pooka’s entire body began to tremble.

“You don’t understand,” he said, gritting his teeth, “you have no idea of what you’re toying with…Sandy…he…you have no concept of the things that he’s done…” he said.

“Then enlighten me Mr. Bunnymund.”

Aster looked at her, then suddenly straightened. 

“I’ve given you as much warning as I could, it is up to you if you heed it.”

He stepped around and began walking toward the door.

“You haven’t given me a warning at all!” Tooth cried, grasping his arm, “All you’ve given me are vague threats!”

The Pooka ripped his arm from her hands, “I’ve said all I can say Lady _**Queen,**_ but I tell you now…stay _**away**_ from Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Pitch Black.”

And slamming the door behind him, the Easter Bunny left the Fairy Queen to contemplate their exchange.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huffing in rage and despair, Bunny stalked through the labyrinth of corridors within Tooth’s palace.

He muttered in frustration as he tried to find the doorway back to the Dining Hall,

 _"Careful Aster,”_ a twittering voice leered, _"We wouldn’t want you getting lost now would we?”_

Bunny breath caught as the Sandman slinked his little arm around his.

“…She doesn’t know,” The Pooka whispered, “I didn’t tell her anything.”

 _Oh I know, but you **tried** too, didn’t you?” _ smiled, flicking one of Aster’s ears.

 _"…Did you think it would be that easy?”_ he giggled, _"Silly animal, you made an oath, your life is **mine** by **contract.** ”_

“And what about you Sandy?” Aster growled, “Didn’t you swear an oath? Why aren’t you bound to servitude?”

Sanderson laughed, _Fool, I **created** the oath.”_

“…And you must’ve had a purpose…what is your goal Sandman? To create an army of slaves and overthrow Mother Nature? To conquer the world?”

Sandy simply laughed, _“You have no imagination Pooka, don’t even bother trying to decipher my reasons for taking you…"_

“…Or are you just so pathetic that you’re trying to remove you competition?”

Sanderson Mansnoozie stopped laughing.

_"…What did you say?”_

The Pooka smirked,

“It took me a while to figure it out, but I’ve noticed the way you look at him…so full of longing, so pitiful… ”

Sandy’s hands tightened into fists

“…Is that why you chose me to be your puppet? Because I was close to Pitch and you couldn’t stand it?"

_"Shut up.”_

“Ohh…did I strike a nerve?” Aster smiled, “It sure must sting, Dream Weaver, how close and…intimate, he and I were…"

_Don’t flatter yourself Rabbit, in the end, he didn’t want you.”_

“He didn’t want you either,” Bunnymund hissed, “But I was his friend, and if I ever get out of this, I’m going to crawl on my paws and knees and beg his forgiveness.”

 _“Maybe you would,”_ Sanderson growled, _“but you’ll never have the chance, **never!** ”_

Bunnymund growled, turning away.

Suddenly, Sandy wrapped his arms around Bunny’s neck,

 _“Don’t try to cross me Pooka, I’m a star scorned, and I demand retribution.”_ He hissed, _“And that is why...you will never be with Pitch Black again…I have worked to long and hard for what’s to come, and no one, is going to stand in the way of it.”_

“…What in the world could Pitch have done to turn you so bitter?” Aster whispered, trembling as the star slowly released him,

 _“…Just return to your Warren Pooka,”_ the Sandman droned emotionlessly, _“Don’t try to interfere with my plans again.”_

Bunnymund immediately disappeared through a burrow, leaving behind a small flower as the only evidence of his departure.

Sandy turned back to the festivities, contemplating his next course of action,

Aster was proving to be an annoyance, but that was no matter, with the contract intact, the Pooka could do little else but make empty threats. And Sanderson could deal with that, as long as Aster jumped when he told him to jump, and fought when he told him to fight, Sandy could handle the Pooka’s incessant whining.

But more importantly, his schemes were still unknown, and the Moon still unaware of his ulterior motives. All in all, everything was going according to plan.

…But what of that young Sister of Flight? She had been conversing with Pitch earlier, and Bunnymund had attempted to warn her…she would have to be dealt with.

Sandy smiled,

_“Well, the Guardians could always use another member…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for taking so long, but school was horrible this year, anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 9._


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Toothiana flew toward the glen, her satchels bouncing against her as she swept through the air, her heart giddy with excitement. 

“I hope the day goes well, The Boogeyman would be a good ally—something I desperately need…”

At this thought she stopped in midair; had it been so long since she had felt at ease with someone that she could only think of ways a friendship could benefit her? ...Had it truly been so long since she had a genuine friend? Instead of having to watch every second—to see if a knife was at her back? 

Well, that’s the dance of court I suppose…

She sighed, in truth, she hated the duplicitous ways of politics, though and she was quite good at playing the cruel game herself, she often wished that she didn’t have to be.

Tooth set her teeth. 

No, not this time, she wasn’t going let politics, or her own paranoia, ruin the first potential friendship she’d had in centuries.

“And that’s that.” She said, and she resumed her flight toward the glen.

She surveyed the grounds as she flew over the little valley; she landed with a soft swish of her wings.

“…Pitch?” she whispered, and an inky black figure bled out of the shadows at the forest edge.

“I had almost thought you had forgotten about this meeting Your Highness.” Pitch said, smirking.

“As if I could, **_My Lord._** ” She laughed, interlacing her arm in his.

“So…what is it that you’d like to do?”

Pitch shrugged his shoulders, “Honestly? I don’t know…I believe I’ve already told you that it’s been a while since I’ve had a friend.”

“Yes, you mentioned something like that,” she said, “Which is why I decided to take the initiative…”

She smiled as she took a blanket out of one of her satchels and spread it on the ground.

Pitch grinned, “A picnic?”

“Yes…I hope you don’t mind having fruit for desert, I can’t abide sugar.”

Pitch chuckled, and his eyes became melancholy.

“What’s wrong?” Toothiana said, concerned.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all my dear…just thinking…of old memories.”

“Of what, pray _tell?_ Perhaps an old _sweetheart?_ ” Tooth smiled, trying to lighten the mood,

“…I used to help Bunnymund make chocolate for Easter.”

Tooth grew silent.

“…Bunnymund came to me after you left last night…”

“…Ah, I was worried about that,” Pitch sighed, “what happened?”

“He warned me to stay away from you and Sanderson Mansnoozie,” Tooth said, “He said that the Sandman has…done things…but he wouldn’t say what.”

“…I see, so Bunnymund tried to warn you…then he isn’t doing this of his own free will.” 

“...What...? What isn’t he doing? Pitch…what’s this all about?”

“…Would you like to sit down? I will tell you all that I know.”

Tooth sat down on the blanket across from Pitch, confused.

“…I don’t know everything about this mind you, but I have an idea as to when and why it started…”

Pitch sighed, and began his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the delay folks, but you know 'responsibilities,' and all that jazz._


	11. Chapter 11

“ In the beginning, Sandy and I were the only two spirits in the world,” Pitch began, swirling shadows to make his and Sandy’s images. “He was light and I dark…and…we were friends.” 

“…But after a time, Sanderson wanted more than that, to him we were two sides of the same power, he believed that we not only completed each other, but also **_belonged_** together… and, to my shame, I laughed in his face, I teased him for his feelings…”

“But it’s been centuries…” Tooth said, “Surely he can’t resent you for _**that**_ for this long.”

Pitch shrugged his shoulders absently,

“He’s a Star, and most any star would hold a grudge for less than that… furthermore, you are young, and still think like a mortal.” Pitch said, “But we spirits have long lives…and even longer memories. I know Sanderson well enough to that, being the passionate star that he is, he won’t stop this feud until he dies… or he wins.”

“…But win what exactly? And what about Bunnymund, the Moon, and the Guardian Order, what do they have to do with his schemes?”

“…His revenge is the best answer I can give for Sanderson’s misdoings, as for Bunnymund and the Moon, I can only assume that they are a means to an end, having fallen prey to the Star’s trickery…all the more pity to them.”

“But what do they have against you that Sanderson’ could trick them into helping plot your demise?”

“With the Moon, I’m not sure, he and I have never been on the best of terms, I think he may have been envious of me…perhaps Sanderson offered him an alliance to defeat me--which seems to be in both their interests.”

Pitch suddenly looked away, his face forlorn.

“As for Aster… I had always assumed that he wasn’t following Sanderson of his own accord, and now, from what you told me, I’m sure of it.” 

Tooth wrapped an arm around Pitch’s shoulders in comfort,

“…Were you and he good friends?” she whispered,

“…Aster was one of the first spirits born after Sanderson’s and my falling out,” Pitch sighed, “When I met him he was a very reclusive fellow, a Pookan Monk…not the warrior you see today.”

“…But both of us knew the pain of loneliness, and from that shared experience we became friends…but then, Bunnymund grew to have very different feelings…and he tried to kiss me.”

“I told him that he was like a brother to me, but nothing beyond that. He was hurt, yes, but I thought that after a time he would be alright…and I left.”

“After that I can only assume that Sanderson found Aster in this vulnerable state, and fed him lies and false promises.”

"Later on that night, Aster came to my underground castle, and he was different, no longer a lanky Pooka in a robe. He hugged me, told me that he was strong now, that the Sandman had given him the power to help me, and protect me from "my burden.”

“…He told me he loved me, and I tried to make it clear that I still only saw him as a friend…and he-he changed…the hurt from before was followed with wrath…” 

"...He calmed after a while, and became himself again…he tried to apologize, but the things he said…they were to much, it was too raw, and I told him to get out.”

Pitch looked out into the distance.

“Whatever Sandy had done to him, he wasn’t the friend I knew.”

“But…why doesn’t he defy him?”

“I can only guess that the deal he made with Sanderson was binding, by our laws a spirit bound by oath is forced by magic to follow it; Sanderson gained a slave, he knew what he was doing.”

“And what is it that Sandy’s plotting?”

Pitch shrugged, “I have no idea what Sanderson’s plans are, not for Aster, nor for me.” 

Tooth looked at him, concern in her eyes,

“Pitch, is there anything I can do to help?”

Pitch smiled, “The fact that you care is enough, but I advise you to heed Bunnymund’s warning, else you could share his pitiful fate.”

Tooth took him by the shoulders, and glared into his eyes,

“I fear no Pooka, no Moon, and certainly no little _**Star.**_ ” She said, “If that makes me fool then so be it, but you are the first friend I have had for centuries, and I am **_not_** going to lose that.”

Pitch’s eyes widen, “Toothiana…”

Suddenly, the Fairy Queen held out her hand, a sword of the finest steel, embroidered with Mother-of-Pearl appeared in her grasp.

“…I pledge by this sword, the sword of my mother Queen Rashmi Tatiana,” she began, “that her daughter, Toothiana of the Sacred Sisters of Flight, and all her armies, pledge alliance to our friend, Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, Lord of Shadows and King of Nightmares.”

Pitch stood in disbelieving silence as she held the blade out to him,

“This is one of a set,” Tooth said, “you shall take this one, as a reminder of our alliance.”

“Toothiana…this…” Pitch stuttered, tears forming in his eyes,

“Take it,” She said, placing it into his hand, “And please… _ **my friend**_ …”

She smiled, eyes filled with tears matching his,

“Call my Tooth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah, that's right, a two chapter update today, don't ever say I didn't give ya'll anything. :D_


	12. Pitch

Pitch returned to his dark realm peacefully, his heart warm and filled with hope. Carefully, he set the sword atop a dark marble mantelpiece, and stood back to admire the sight.

“An alliance.” He smiled, moving to brush a bit of dust off the deep black stone.

An alliance was no small contract amongst Spirits; by law, Toothiana had thrown in her lot with him, making his allies her allies…and _**his**_ enemies _**her**_ enemies.

Worry arose over Pitch’s face…if the Guardians discovered this they would no doubt target the Fairy Queen.

…If they haven’t already.

Pitch’s eyes darted around the dark corridors of his underground labyrinth, saying a quick spell; he enclosed the Oath Sword in a web of shadows, invisible from prying eyes.

Slowly he began to walk down the darkened hallways, tense with apprehension.

“This is ridiculous,” he huffed, “I am the Giver of Fear… and I’m afraid of my own castle.”

He walked past the Dining Hall, and made his way to the Ballroom, opening the doors, he marched in.

The room was dark and dusty from years of being unused, the paint of the murals chipped and decaying.

Pitch sighed and turned to leave, when a warm glow caught his eye.

_**…The fireplace…** _

He stared at the crumbling frame, eyes widening.

...It was _**lit**_.

“…Hello Pitch.”

Pitch’s breath hitched, slowly, he turned around.

The Guardian of Hope stood only a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part 12, sorry it's so short._


	13. Invitation

“…What are you doing here Guardian?” Pitch whispered, glaring at the Pooka as the latter moved to stand against the fireplace.

“There’s a bit of a chill in here,” Bunnymund murmured, stoking the flames.

“Don’t change the subject Aster, tell me why you’re here.”

“...It"s been a while since you called me that.” The other said, softly.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you off the battlefield.” Pitch curtly replied, “ Now stop stalling, and tell me what you want.”

“…I come on behalf of Sanderson Mansnoozie.”

“…I thought so.”

Bunnymund flinched, and, casting his eyes down, he wordlessly produced a dreamsand letter from the satchel he was carrying.

“The Sandman is hosting a Banquet in April, on the night of the full moon.”

The Pooka handed the letter to him,

“This is your invitation, he’ll be expecting you.”

“Of course he will.” Pitch scoffed, letting the dreamsand evaporate into his shadows. 

“…So I should inform Mr. Mansnoozie that you are rejecting his offer of reconciliation?” Bunny asked dully.

“Absolutely, you tell that little golden imp to leave me _**be!**_ ”

 

“…You know the consequences of rejecting an invitation from such a powerful spirit Pitch.” Aster whispered, looking at him with eyes filled of sympathy and aguish, “ The Sandman has enough allies that would take offence to such blatant disrespect, and make yours a bitter existence.”

“And isn’t that his _**goal?**_ ” Pitch hissed, “And, more importantly, isn’t it _**yours?**_ ”

Bunnymund recoiled, as if struck, “No, never.”

Pitch rolled his eyes.

“Oh is _**that**_ so?! And this coming from the person who practically leaped into Sanderson’s arms?!” Pitch ground his teeth together, “You didn’t even _**think**_ did you?! And now you answer to the _**damn**_ Sandman!”

Aster stood rigidly, his face a mixture of anger and hurt,

“That’s not fair…”

“Oh I know you aren’t **_completely_** to blame, Pooka,” Pitch said, “I can’t deny that I hold some of the responsibility too.”

Bunny looked at him bewildered, “What are you talking about?”

Pitch turned away, 

“I am fear, and fear is suppose to protect everyone…and I didn’t protect **_you,_** ” he whispered, “I should’ve stayed, I should’ve protected you…you were my friend Aster…and I left you alone. I left you hurt and vulnerable…” 

“Pitch…” Bunny whispered, gently turning the Boogeyman to look at him, tears were swelling in his eyes,

“…Pitch,” Bunny murmured again, moving to cup his paws over Pitch’s hands, “…the Sandman lied to me, but I made the choice to believe him. I could have gone to you, I could have asked you if there was any truth to Sandy’s claims, but I wanted so much for you to need me, to want me…I _**wanted**_ to believe the lies, I wanted to believe that I could turn you to me.”

Aster gently squeezed Pitch’s hands,

“The fault is mine, I made a choice I shouldn’t have, and now I’m paying the price.”

“…Is there no way to free you?” Pitch said,

Aster shrugged dejectedly,

“…If there is I would be useless in attaining it, the Man in the Moon and Sanderson Mansnoozie have forbidden me from seeking such knowledge.” he said gloomily, “…But, if by some miracle I should get free, I hope we can become friends again.”

“…It would take some time,” The Boogeyman said, smiling weakly, “ But I think we could become friends again.”

Aster returned the smile,

“…Thank you.” He said, finally releasing the Boogeyman’s hands. 

Suddenly the Pooka slouched over, and clutched his right arm, 

“Aster! What’s wrong?”

“S-Sanderson,” he grunted, “he’s summoning me back to his realm,” he winced as he righted himself.

“…Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” the Pooka smiled shakily, “but Pitch, please, _**please,**_ at least consider attending the Banquet…you know what he’s capable of.”

“…Alright, I’ll go, if only for your sake, Pooka.” 

“Thank you,” Aster said, “But be careful, remember, I can’t help you if something should happen, so promise me, that if something does, you’ll run, you’ll hide, and you’ll stay safe…promise me that Pitch.”

“I promise…goodbye Aster.”

“Goodbye Pitch.” 

And the Pooka disappeared down his burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part 13, I'm not sure how well I did with this chapter, so if anyone has any constructive critiques on how I can improve this chapter as well as the rest of my writing, I'd really appreciate it. :)_


	14. Hollow Victory

The Sandman smiled darkly as Bunnymund trudged into the room.

_So, it went well I take it?”_ he crooned, fluttering near as the Pooka made his way to the bar.

“…You already know,” the Pooka mumbled, as he poured himself a tall glass of Fae Wine, “…he’s going to attend.”

The Star clapped his little hands together joyfully, _Excellent! Everything’s going according to plan.”_

“…Pitch isn’t a Pawn on your Chessboard, Mansnoozie,” Aster said, downing the glass, and sauntering to a couch, “whatever your plans are, you’re going to fail.”

_Oh don’t be so discouraging,”_ Sandy chirped, _anyhow, I have another errand for you.”_

“What is it _**now?"**_ the Pooka sighed, rising from his seat,

Sandy smiled and held out a dreamsand envelope,

_Give this to Queen Toothiana,”_ he said, _It is **her** invitation to the banquet.”_

“She’s innocent Sanderson,” the Pooka growled, “she doesn’t know anything about your plans, don’t get her involved with this.”

_…Don’t make me **force** you Pooka,” _ Sanderson frowned, _“didn’t you learn you lesson for tonight?”_

Bunny grimaced, remembering the pain as Sanderson had summoned him back to his realm.

“…You enjoy being cruel don’t you?”

_Only to my enemies.”_ Sandy said, his lips curling into a snarl.

“…You’re terrible,” Bunny growled, snatching the letter up and marching to the door,

_Have a nice trip **little Rabbit,”**_ Sandy sneered, _don’t delay this time.”_

Aster stopped at the doorframe, he turned back, eyes flashing,

“You don’t deserve Pitch!” He snarled, “You don’t deserve any _**resemblance**_ of love!”

The Sandman only glared,

_Of course I don’t… **neither** of us do.” _ he said, _“…Now **go.”**_

Bunny flinched as he felt the magical binds of the oath tightened within him, he gave Sanderson one last look of disdain before he slammed the door.

Sanderson watched the Pooka leave in silent fury; he stomped toward the bar and poured himself his own glass of Fae Wine.

 

After all, he should be celebrating, all the pieces were coming together…this was a _**victory.**_

And yet…

Dampness pricked within the Wish-bringer’s eyes; quickly he wiped it away, refusing to let it fall.

This wasn’t a time for tears…this was a triumphant day.

But…

…There didn’t feel like there was anything worth celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part 14, I know Sandy may seem a little out of character in this chapter, but that's intentional, I wanted to show that just because he's more or less the 'villain' of the story, doesn't mean he started off like that, he became that way after a series of choices he made under the influence of a broken and embittered heart. Doesn't excuse him, just makes him more interesting, at least in my opinion._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyhow, tell me what you all think, constructive criticism is very much welcome. :)_


	15. The Banquet

“This is extravagant, even for Sanderson’s taste.” Toothiana said, taking in the grandness of the Banquet as she and Pitch Black entered the ballroom.

“Stay on your guard Tooth,” Pitch whispered, eyes darting around the room, “We don’t know what Mansnoozie’s plotting.”

“Don’t worry, Boogeyman.” Tooth smirked, “I’ll protect you.”

“Oh of that I have no doubt,” Pitch chuckled, clasping a hand on her shoulder, “But I’m serious Tooth, I’m sure that Sanderson has something particularly horrid in mind for tonight, so please…be careful.”

“Of course, of course,” Toothiana said absently, observing the other guests in attendance, many she had never seen before, “…do you recognize anyone here, Pitch? Anyone that could be of use to us?”

“No,” Pitch said, looking around, “in fact most of the Spirits here are allied to the Sandman; the others are neutral parties that don’t have the power to reject an invitation from someone so powerful…I don’t like this Tooth, we’re vastly outnumbered.”

“Surely the Star wouldn’t invite us here just to _**kill**_ us,” Tooth said, “whatever he has planned, we can beat him, we just need to stay togeth—”

Suddenly Tooth went rigid, her eyes flashed as she stared at the great figure before her.

“Tooth?” Pitch asked, “Tooth what is it?”

Tooth continued to stare as the figure turned and grinned a devilish grin at her,

“So we meet again little fairy.”

“That’s _**Queen Toothiana**_ you pompous ape.” She growled, clutching the curved sword at her side.

“Spare me your temper tantrums, _**child,**_ ” The apelike figure snarled, “You have no power here.”

“Excuse me sir,” Pitch sneered, stepping forward, “but don’t make threats against her majesty…lest you want to deal with me.”

The fur of the beastman bristled as Pitch stared him down.

“…We’ll finish this later.” The creature growled, quickly lumbering away.

Tooth glared as the figure disappeared into the massive crowd, her hand still clenched around her blade.

“…Tooth?” Pitch whispered, grasping her arm firmly, “Tooth, are you alright?”

Blinking, the Fairy Queen turned to look at her companion, 

“It seems you were right Pitch, my dear, “ she said, forcing a smile, “ the Sandman is planning something horrid.”

“What?” Pitch said, clasping her shoulders, “Tooth, what’s happening? Who was that?”

_“Oh don’t you know?”_

Both stiffened as they turned to see their host himself, the Sandman, smiling gleefully at them.

_“I should think that the great Monarch of Nightmares would know the Monkey King quite well.”_

Pitch’s eyes widened in horror,

“The Monkey King…” he breathed, “you invited that _monster_ …”

Tooth growled at Sanderson.

“Well, I’m not so surprised,” she sneered, “ of course _you_ would invite _him,_ one monster to another I suppose.”

The Sandman smiled sweetly, 

_“Tell me, your **majesty,** what was it like to see you parents slain and your race nearly obliterated?”_

Tooth’s feathers bristled, her face bubbling with fury, her hand twitched over her sword.

“Don’t Tooth,” Pitch said, glaring at Sanderson, “it’s what he wants.”

_“Oh, clever as ever Pitch.”_ the Sandman giggled, fluttering a bit closer to the Boogeyman, Tooth immediately moved to stand in front of the Shade, protecting him.

“Attend to your other guests Dreamweaver,” she snarled, “I’m sure there are plenty that would actually enjoy the pleasure of your company.”

_“True, very true, little queen,”_ Sanderson smirked, _“do have a pleasant time …I would hate if something should… **happen** …to keep you from enjoying yourselves.”,_

And the Sandman fluttered away as quickly as he came.

Pitch and Tooth exchanged glances, shaken. 

“…Toothiana, I know about the Monkey King’s crimes…” he whispered, “but do you know something that I don’t about this?”

Slowly, Tooth took Pitch’s hands in hers and pulled him toward a group of dancing couples.

“Dance with me.” She whispered, “We will be less conspicuous.”

Pitch nodded and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“…You told me your story Pitch,” she said, as they glided across the floor, “…it’s my turn to tell your mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And so the plot thickens..._


	16. Run

“…The Monkey King…” Tooth whispered, as they swirled across the dance floor, “He…”

Tooth gritted her teeth, anger and hate bubbling within her.

“…He is the one responsible for the murder of my parents, and the near extinction of my kind...as you know.” 

“…Yes, I know,” Pitch, murmured, “I remember that tragedy…there was so much fear…so much terror, and I…”

“It was not your doing,” Tooth said firmly, “ and that battle is not your fault.”

Pitch sighed, but said nothing, and Toothiana continued, 

“What you _**don’t**_ know is that the Monkey King vowed not only to kill every last sister of flight, and regain his humanity, he also wanted to take my mother’s crown and declare himself king of all Fae Folk.”

Tooth gazed into Pitch’s horrified eyes and leaned forward,

“I was able to escape with a few other younglings,” she whispered intensely, “and though he searched and searched for us, we were able to evade him, and slowly we regained our numbers, and I was able to raise an army and claim back the lands of my people and the Crown of my mother.” 

“…But?” Pitch whispered anxiously, leading her into a waltz.

“But,” Tooth agrees, “By then the Monkey King had gotten allies among the spirit realm, even amongst fairies in both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, allies with _**influence**_ …”

Tooth tightened her grip on Pitch’s shoulder, 

“And there are many a number of pure-blooded fairy folk that would have me dead.”

Pitch grimaced at the thought. 

“…And Sanderson?” he said after a pause.

“A formidable spirit with the power to furnish the Monkey King’s plans for conquest, no doubt they have a bargain struck.”

Tooth’s let her eyes wander the room, assessing their position; most of the guests seemed immersed in mindless chatter, even Sanderson and the Monkey King seemed to be engaged in their own affairs… 

Then she spotted the Pooka.

Bunnymund was almost hidden in a corner of the room, staring at her with wide, frightened eyes, they looked gazes for a moment, and she shivered as he mouthed a single word…

_**Run.** _

And then the screaming started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here's part 16, tell me what you think about it/what you think's going to happen next, any feedback is welcome!_


	17. The Pooka's Song

Aster let out another piercing scream as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

He heard the star chuckle, murmuring soft whispers to he appeased his guests, 

But none of that mattered…Pitch…

Aster grunted, his eyes swimming with unshed tears as he surveyed the room, his eyes landing on Pitch trying to come to his aid, but Queen Toothiana restraining him, 

Clever woman.

Pitch continued to writhe in the Queen’s grasp, if he tried to help him now…

Aster pulled himself to his knees, ignoring the pain of that fiendish star’s curse…

Taking a breath, he began to sing in his Pookan tongue, reciting a verse from his time as a novice in the monastery, Pitch would understand…

_“Beware, **beware** o’ shadows deep,_  
_ones, which with **the** nightmares keep,_  
_**light** has come to push back the night,_  
_sun to ensnare the moon’s soft light,_

_Beware, beware o’ shadows **of** cold,_  
_fire burns against darkness **old**_  
_the sun had loved the moon and **stars**_  
_with burning passion the sunlight scars,_

_Burning flames the sun does bring,_  
_the stars and moon, darkness’ **king** ,_  
_Of sun’s passion, pain and war did spring,_  
_the **shadows** and their king,_

_So **flee** , flee o’ shadows of old,_  
_**into** darkness and into the cold,_  
_the sun rises and burns away **night** ,_  
_to ensnare the moon’s dark light,_

_So the **spell** of darkness is cast and reigned,_  
_**books** are writ of the moon’s war with the sun,_  
_**of** sun forever whispering moon’s **names,**_  
_the war of the light and dark has begun._

Aster fell in an exhausted heap, his breathing ragged from pain.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he glimpsed Pitch and Queen Toothiana fleeing toward the palace doors. 

He smiled as he slipped from consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this part, and yes, there is a hint in this chapter pertaining to future elements.


	18. Chapter 18

Sanderson watched as Pitch and the Fairy Queen shrank into the distance, his little hands grasping the balcony ledge intensely.

“The Pooka has been dealt with.”

Sanderson turned to see the lumbering form of the Monkey King come to stand beside him.

“Though I thought you said you had control over him,” the hunter continued, “Whatever rubbish he was saying may be a problem for us.”

_“On the contrary,”_ the Sandman smiled, _“everything is going according to plan.”_

“How so little man?”

The Sandman smiled,

_“The Pooka told Pitch we were searching for the Book of Names,”_ he said, _“he thought himself clever, weaving his message inside a Pookan Hymn, but in the end he has all but led the Halfing Queen and the Nightmare King into our grasp.”_

“Then what’s next Dreamweaver?” the Monkey King smirked wickedly, reveling in the thought of revenge,

_“You need enhancement in your strength,”_ the Sandman grinned, _“I will give you more power than you can possibly imagine.”_

“Then let’s begin.”

Sanderson smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry part 18 is so short, hopefully the next part will be longer._


	19. Chapter 19

Pitch pulled the Fairy Queen along with surprising strength, desperate and irrational though he seemed.

Confusion blurred Tooth’s mind, Pitch had been fine until that damned Sandman had started torturing that poor Pooka…

**_The Pooka._ **

When Bunnymund had started singing, Pitch had appeared worried, even frightened.

It must have been a warning, whatever the pooka had been chanting, otherwise Pitch wouldn’t be so out of sorts.

“Pitch…” she began

“Hush, quiet until we reach my castle.” 

Tooth snapped her mouth shut, goosebumps rising on her arms…

She had never heard Pitch so afraid…

In minutes the two royals were within the halls of the unground castle, the door slamming behind them. Only then did Pitch release Tooth, going to bolt the door shut.

“Pitch…” she whispered, taking in his trembling form, “Pitch, what happened?”

“…He…they…but it’s not possible!” the nightmare king gestured wildly, panic filling his eyes,

Tooth gently led him to a simple wooden chair, rubbing her hands over his arms in comfort.

“Pitch please, calm down, tell me what the Pooka say to you.”

Pitch sighed, calmed by Tooth’s soothing,

“…Clever Toothiana…” he whispered, “few would recognize Aster’s message…torture as it was for him to give it,”

Tooth fluttered into a seat across from him, still holding onto the shaking man,

“…The Book of Names…” Pitch muttered, looking away, “Sanderson has gained the Monkey King’s help to find the Book of Names.”

The fairy queen felt her blood run cold, 

_The Book of Names, the most powerful magical artifact in the world, the power to control any and all things; the secret names of all creatures, mortal and immortal, magical and non-magical, recorded within its pages._

“Control one’s name, and you control _**them**_ …the most basic and dangerous lesson of all magic…” she whispered, “But it’s not possible… the book was destroyed ions ago…”

“No, simply hidden,” Pitch murmured, rising to pace room, “Father Time and Mother Nature believed that it could be useful, that it’s power could be contained, I tried to tell them that it was too dangerous…” 

Pitch glowered, anger and terror written over his face, 

“But Sanderson overruled me, agreeing with them that the book be hidden until it could be used, in a place that can only be found by something neither mortal nor spirit, human or animal…”

“Someone like the Monkey King.” 

“Yes, the Sandman plans to use the Monkey King to find the book, and once he has it…” 

Pitch turned to her; eyes glazed with unshed tears, defeat and anguish contorting his features.

“Then I’m as good as his.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here you go Chapter 19, hope you like it, because it will probably be a while before I update, sorry about that, but my life has been getting busy lately._

**Author's Note:**

> _Here's some new stuff for everyone, but don't worry, I'm still planning on finishing **In Denial** , I'm just lack some inspiration at the moment. ;^^ _


End file.
